This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Searching for parking in a large parking structure may be frustrating and time-consuming for many drivers, especially in parking structures that comprise multiple parking spaces, sections, floors, etc. Furthermore, excessive navigation of a parking structure causes increased traffic congestion, vehicle wear, and increased fuel emissions. As such, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for selecting and managing a parking lot in order to efficiently facilitate the assignation of vehicles to various parking spaces within a parking lot.